To fear the uzumakis once more
by Mytholigy 1
Summary: Naruto climbs the ninja ranks and puts fear in his enemy's as the uzumaki clan is feared once more, all this with the help of a thousand year old bijuu teacher and friend
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1:  
It has been six years after the kyuuby attack and the village has been slowly rebuilding it self and things have been peaceful for every one except a little boy named naruto who has just been discharged from the hospital as a result of his yearly beatings on his birthday and the regular shouts of demon from the mob that was chasing him. naruto was very tired from the beating and went to sleep after reaching his small apartment which was a gift from jiji (sandaime) at his 6th birthday, and now he finds himself awakening in a sewer ( great now those fucking villagers broke into my apartment and threw me in a dam sewer while i was sleeping now how the hell do i get out of here ) as he walked further in the sewer he noticed that although there was water every where his jumpsuit was not getting wet ( strange my pants are not getting wet from the water ) after about five minutes of moving in random directions he suddenly felt a dark aura around him and froze ( wha... what is this aura ? so much hatred ) after few minutes he got a hold on himself he wanted to stay away from there but his curiosity got the better of him so he followed the aura which led him to a large clearing there were large bars in front of him was a slip with seal written on it ( what is this ) suddenly he saw two large red eyes in front of him followed by a body of a large fox and nine blood red tails the creature spoke its voice big and deep (**ha ha got it in one mortal** ) ( but how are u here didnt the yondaime killed u) ( **haha no mortal can kill me not even ur precious yondaime could kill me he merely sealed me in u** ) ( th...that explains the beatings and the names ) (** i am impressed u were able to withstand my aura and have shown considerable amount of courage and intelligence so i will give u a test from what i have seen u dont have much skill so u will be given three basic jutsus which will be bushin nojutsu henge nojutsu and substitution nojutsu u have three years mortal master them and work on ur speed after three years u will graduate from ur academy mortal then u will have to kill one chunin u can choose whom if u pass the test i will then teach u to be the strongest that is u pass hahaha but be warned if u fail this then i will kill u that will be better than being contained in puny mortal i can always reform my self after 2, 3 years ur performance will decide ur fate mortal** ) ( i will ace this test kyuubi then i u will teach me to be the strongest and i will make my own fate ) with that he was pulled out of his mindscape and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

The next day naruto woke up excited to finally have something bright in his short dark life and said ( kyuubi, i know that yesterday was definitaly not a dream and i want to start on my test so give me the jutsus already so i could win our little bet ) ( haha mortal, to not discard something for a dream or a trick of mind is a valueable asset for a ninja very well just think of alloying me to give you the scrolls this will alloy me to make a physical body of the scrolls from my mind ) ( alright here i go ) closing his mind he thought of letting the kyuubi make a physical form and the next thing he knew there were three scrolls lying in front of him on his bed ( yahooo now i can learn and take my first step to be the strongest, he i forgot in my excitement how the hell can i talk to you ) ( now that we have make contact i can freely talk to you without you coming in your mindscape and you just have to think if you want to talk to me and i will hear your thoughts ) ( cool so now i go practice ) ( before that a little peace of advice donot tell anyone that you know about me and the bet ) ( ya i can see the logic in that ) with that he changed into his jumpsuit and went to find a secluded training ground to start his training. now we find naruto infront of the famous " forest of death " ( mortal i think you should leave this ground for when you decide to do your physical training for now you should go to the secluded area behind the momentum to practice the ninjutsu ) ( ha, well if you say so… ) ( oh and as this is suppose to be a test for you so i will not be helping you after 3 years come see me in your mindscape by meditation there we will decide how you did your test and please change from your hideus jumpsuit to something more ninja like after learning the henge ) ( alright i understand ) with that naruto went to the area behind the momentum. it was about 12 in the morning and he decided to first learn the substitution and started to work, opening the scroll he read the instructions and started practicing the handseals after about 2 hours he found his handseals to be satisfactory enough and tried the henge and was able to substitute with a kunai ( hum, it seems that when i will be able to substitute with a training dummy without handseals then that will mean that i have mastered this jutsu ) he was startled when he sudenly heard a growling voice and became embarased when he found out that the voice was coming from his stomach ( figures in all the excitement i forgot to eat breakfast well its almost time for lunch might as well ) with that he went to ichurukas to eat lunch . reaching there he went in and shouted ( old man 5 bowls of miso ramen ) the old man surprised turned around but when he saw naruto he grinned and said ( ah naruto ) then looked back and shouted ( ayame 5 bowls of ramen for naruto ) there was a shout of ( coming ) and after 5 min 5 streaming hot bowls of ramen and naruto hapilly slurping on his ramen after 15 min he finished his ramen and started making plans for a strategy ( if i have to fight and kill a chunin after 3 years i have to first find a strategy i will only have the most basic 3 jutsus and speed i can select my target from the accademy instructures after i enter in the academy after 2 years ) now reaching the training feild he decided ( for this year i will work on my nin , kunai training and get my self familiar with shuogi the next year i will work on speed and weights as well as familiar my self with the forest oh and in the third year i will be busy with the academy and choosing my target i will still have some time in the second year ) with his planning done he started practicing henge again .  
…TiMESKIP…  
it has been two years and naruto has mastered all three jutsus and could do them without handseals he was quite good with kunais and senbons he wanted to learn sword fighting but could not because of lack of teachers but got over it at the thought of being taught by the kyuubi he was also quite good with stealth and was also good at shougi now he just had to find his target so he could win his bet. 


	3. Chapter 3

chapter

finally the most important year the 3rd year started and naruto was ready, his thoughts for finding his target were " i will target that sensie who will hate me for holding the kyuubi or the one who will express his hatred more than the other, i will also have have to find a place to defect after killing the chunin no matter how much jiji likes me he will not be able to save me from execution or jail for killing the chunin though my prediction that jiji will ask me to attend the academy have been true i some how think he knows that i am up to something because of my change of behavior. i can see it in his eyes well cant fool "the god of shinobi" now can i. i will have to tell him about the kyuubi excluding the bet part. i will go see him after academy " with that naruto went towards the academy. The first thing he noticed after reaching the academy were the different clan heads with their children " hum… so all the heirs of the clans will also enter the academy " then his attention went to the civilians present there and he could see that they have moved away from him and could see them warning their children not to go near him or to beat him any chance they get " ha! as if they can beat me " after entering his class he took the back seat and thought " well i can be the best in the class, nah to much un needed attention , he could be the dead last but decided that he will stay in the middle of the class because he definitely can not want act like an idiot for the whole year,well that is decided " finally the teachers entered and the man with a scar on his nose said " hello students my name is Iruka and i will be your sensie for the year and will teach you to the ways of ninja " then he pointed at the man next to him and said " he is mizuki and he will be my assistant for the year " mizuki followed " hello students as iruka said i am mizuki now we will take your name calls please say present when your name is called " " hai " the people replied and with that the first day started at his turn naruto noticed hatred in both his so called sensies but replied the nonetheless " well this just makes it easier " and the day followed. naruto was bored he already knew every thing but had to play average, he was most pissed when he say the last uchiha all high and mighty and wanted nothing but to teach him a lesson but had to control himself finally the day was over he was feeling hungry so he stopped for a quick lunch at ichurukas. after about 15 min and 5 bowls of ramen later we find naruto to be going towards the hokage tower his mind going over all the possible results of this meeting " well this meeting is going to be tough hope it all works out " he reached in to the office and said "yo old man " the sandaime was surprised "naruto kun you haven' visited in a while. how are you doing" "fine old man but i am here for something important" immediately the hokages demeanor changed and he went serious " what would that be naruto kun" " i know you have noticed a change of behavior in me from the last 3 years " "so i have" "and you have also made many should i say assumptions about these changes" "i have a few " "this will create problems old man so i have decided to come clean old man" "so you have" "yes old man your assumptions are true old man i did came in contact of kyuubi that day when i was discharged from the hospital and he told me that i have to become stronger because he will not have a weak container so he gave me these jutsus to master" "oh then pray tell me why the almighty kyuubi gave his vessel only the most basic jutsus and not powerful ones" "dam nothing can fool you now can it jiji alright alright he did that to test me " " and what might this test be " "the test is that i have to kill a chunin with only the skills that i have " "which chunin will that be " " i have not decided that yet as i still have this year left " " naruto what is your loyalty to this village " " i only care about you old man and the ichuruka family as only you guys have treated me as a human " " then we can make deal naruto kun " now naruto was surprised as he had not expected this but answered any way " what kind of deal with that be " the hokage took out a file and answered " naruto this ninja has been found planing to steal the forbidden scroll and want to sell it to our enemies as you know i cannot alloy that so become my agent and shadow him find who he wants to sell the scroll then you may kill him and this will solve both our problems so what do you think ? " " wait this means that you dont have a problem with kyuubi teaching me " " no not really and besides that makes you stronger " " you got yourself a deal old man, oh and old man i need your permission to train in the forest of death ) ( hum granted " "thanks old man it was a pleasure making deal with you "and with that naruto left for his home " phew that went way better than expected " was narutos last thought while going towards his apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter  
the final year had progressed nicely for naruto and everything was looking up for him. He had started his job as the hokages agent and had been trailing his target for the past year and had already discovered every thing about his target. it was discovered that mizuki's old team had come in contact with oruchimaru and had been killed only mizuki was left alive as he still had use for snake sanin, he was left alive and was given the task of stealing the forbidden scroll from the hokage tower and was to deliver it to a sound ninja at the "valley of the death" which was then to be deliverd to oruchimaru. this has also revealed them to the presence of the sound village under the command of the oruchimaru . A troubling news for them this news was then given to the toad sanin for further examination.  
He wanted to finish his target and be done with it as he was confidant in his skills but had to wait on per orders of the hokage. the talk with the hokage at the beginning of the year had also eased his worries as he now not had to worry about being a rouge ninja, his relationship with iruka had also progressed at first iruka seemed to bear hatred for him but he quickly noticed that besides his hatred he was still fair to him unlike mizuki and had in some situations even defended him to a point that now they had formed a brotherly bond with each other. though naruto did not want to hide something from some one he considerd a brother but had to per orders so he promised to tell him every thing even about his deal with kyuubi.  
Now the topic regarding kyuubi, he had tried reaching the kyuubi after mastering all the jutsus and reaching a good mastery at speed and stealth but to no avail so he gave up. in the academy he remained average but to everyone he was a dobe a title granted by uchiha when he seemingly defeated him easily oh well he was like they dont give a shit about me and i dont give a shit about them.  
…..…time skip the graduation day…

Today was the day where he would pass kyuubi's test and start his journey to be the strongest, he was confident that he would win as he had worked hard for it plus he had the element of surprise and he had already seen mizuki's skills by tailing him on some missions he had gone in the year. it was decided that he would fail his test then as they knew mizuki would approach him so to get him to steal the forbidden scroll for him in the name of a second test where then he would try to double cross him try being a word as he will be dispatched before that and the spy captured.  
naruto was at the academy doing his written test, it seemed that his test had been altered but even though he knew the answers but nonetheless he kept his mark to average then came the kunai test in which students were given 8 kunais and shuriken and they had to throw them as accurately as possible. most of the students were able to reach 4 out of 8 but the heirs were able to reach from 5 to 7 out of 8 with the uchiha being exceptional to reach 8 out of 8 he him self settled for 5 out of 8 in both kunai and shuriken. in the ninjutsu portion he made a scene of doing the handseals slowly for henge,substitution and made a show of failing the bushin pathetically. iruka knew something was up he knew that naruto was stronger than he let on and knew he was strong enough that he would never fail the test but knew that naruto considered him a brother and will tell him at the right time so he pretended on making a sad face and shouted " you fail " and left.  
after naruto left the academy he sat on a swing waiting for mizuki to approach him so he can get his plan to action and it did as he was aproached by mizuki and was told of a secret test. he went with the flow and left to get the scroll, he reached the hokoges office where the sandaime was waiting for him " everything is going according to plan hokage sama " " excellent naruto kun " with that naruto left with the scroll towards the forest to the given area.  
once reaching the area he set the scroll against a tree and set the area as if he has been practicing with that he sat down and started copying the jutsus from the scroll to another, now all he had to do was wait and dispatch the traitor and his dream will start.


End file.
